


"H8te" is a Four Letter Wword

by flushedspade



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Lemon, Lime, Quadrant Vacillation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:10:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1312702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flushedspade/pseuds/flushedspade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska Serket gets some unexpected attention from her ex-kismesis, Eridan Ampora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friendly reader!! ~  
> This is my first fic published here help =O  
> Ahem, I don't care if you're mean about it because I know it sucks, and would appreciate the criticism. c=  
> You'll figure out why it's tagged angst eventually. *laughs*  
> I'm separating this into chapters bc I don't know how successful It will be =\  
> Enjoy? =D

[Show Pesterlog]

[07:58] -- insanePsychopathy [IP] began trolling arachnidsGrip [AG] at 19:58 --

[07:58] IP: Would it be wrong to burn Eridan

[07:58] AG: With fire?

[07:58] IP: yes

[07:58] AG: Go for it.

[07:58] -- arachnidsGrip [AG] gave up trolling insanePsychopathy [IP] at 19:58 --

 

     Vriska smiles, reading over the messages again. She has decided to spend the evening on Trollian because she needs to relax and troll people for a while after a kind of stressful day.  Vriska imagines battling her ex-kismesis with fire, and how those were the days before Eridan became a whiny piece of shit. If he would just pull his act together she’d probably get back together with him. When she receives a message from just that very seadweller, she is a bit annoyed.

 

[Show Pesterlog]

[08:27] -- caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling arachnidsGrip [AG] at 20:27 --

[08:27] CA: wwhat the fuck vvris

[08:28] AG: What is it, fish 8oy?

[08:29] CA: wwhy the fuck wwould you say you can light me on fire

[08:30] AG: ........

[08:30] -- arachnidsGrip [AG] gave up trolling caligulasAquarium [CA] at 20:30 --

 

     She quickly closes the tab, rolling her eyes. She does not want to hear Eridan’s bitching today.

 

[Show Pesterlog]

[08:30] -- caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling arachnidsGrip [AG] at 20:30 --

[08:30] CA: FUCK YOU

[08:30] AG: ........

[08:30] CA: ILL BURN YOU

[08:30] AG: .........

[08:30] CA: HOWW WWOULD YOU LIKE IT

[08:30] AG: ........

[08:31] -- caligulasAquarium [CA]  growls --

[08:31] AG: ........

[08:31] -- arachnidsGrip [AG] gave up trolling caligulasAquarium [CA] at 20:31 --

 

     She isn’t even sorry for telling that troll that it was okay to set the seadweller on fire anymore. She never was.

 

[Show Pesterlog]

[08:31] -- caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling arachnidsGrip [AG] at 20:31 --

[08:31] CA: oh hell no you aint getting awway

 

     Vriska rolls her eyes, her lips curving into a small smirk. At least he’s gaining a bit of confidence… She thinks to herself. As she begins to type a response, the door flies open. Silhouetted against the light from the hallway outside stands Eridan Ampora. Racing towards her, he grabs her by the shirt and smacks her across the face. As she’s about to retaliate maliciously, he hatesnogs her passionately and throws her down on the floor. He leaves as soon as he comes, but Vriska assumes he’s still nearby as she yells after him.

 

[Show Dialog]

AG: Was that fucking necessary????????

AG: Wow, for once I know how it feels to 8e you.

AG: Hated 8y everyone.

 

     She is satisfied with ending the encounter with Eridan there, and begins to pick herself up and dust herself off. She sits back at her laptop to find a message from him. He must have heard you.

 

[Show Pesterlogs]

[08:33] -- caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling arachnidsGrip [AG] at 20:33 --

[08:33] CA: exactly its not fun

[08:34] AG: Fuck you.

[08:34] -- arachnidsGrip [AG] gave up trolling caligulasAquarium [CA] at 20:34 --

 

[08:34] -- caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling arachnidsGrip [AG] at 20:34 --

[08:34] CA: /you used to/

[08:34] -- caligulasAquarium [CA] gave up trolling arachnidsGrip [AG] at 20:34 --

[08:34] AG: FUCK

[08:34] AG: YOU

[08:34] -- arachnidsGrip [AG] gave up trolling caligulasAquarium [CA] at 20:34 --

 

     Though she wouldn’t admit it to Eridan yet, Vriska was getting quite attracted by her ex-kismesis’ ability to get her irritated that easily. She realized that he had never really left her hive when she saw him enter her room again out of the corner of her eye.

 

[Show Dialog]

[08:37] CA: wwhen wwhere howw hard and wwhat time

[08:37] CA: and wwhat position~

[08:39] AG: ........

[08:39] CA: see you cant evven speak because of howw flattered you are by my proposal

[08:39] AG: ........ i

[08:39] CA: yes?

[08:39] AG: ........

[08:40] CA: if you dont answwer im gonig to go ovver there and smack you

[08:40] CA: on the ass

[08:40] CA: then bite you

[08:42] AG: Come and get me. :::;) <3<

[09:02] CA: you need to calm your tits sometimes vvris honest to god if you wwere really that desperate wwhy didnt you just say so

[09:02] AG: Ughhhhhhhh

[09:02] AG: You know wh8t, I'm getting mixed sign8ls from you.

[09:04] AG: So, what do you w8nt?

[09:07] CA: not sure myself~

[09:07] AG: ........

[09:07] AG: Ok8y.

[09:07] CA: wwhat do you wwant from me

[09:08] AG: ........

[09:08] AG: Don't laugh ok8y.

[09:08] CA: i wwont

[09:09] AG: Ok8y, ummmmmmmm........

[09:09] AG: Eridan,

[09:10] AG: I want,

[09:10] AG: ........

[09:11] AG: I w8nt you.

[09:11] AG: Fuck that sounded w8ird........

[09:11] CA: no it doesnt

[09:11] CA: you just make it wweird

[09:11] AG: Fuck you.

[09:12] CA: you wwant to

[09:12] AG: Fuck

[09:12] AG: you

[09:12] AG: ughhhhhhhh

 

     Eridan is upon her nearly instantaneously, lifting her from her seat and pinning her against the wall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got way too excited when I saw 4 hits and I wanted to post the next chapter, so here I am. ^.^  
> I switched the writing style because the sexy times call for a different style w/o the logs.  
> Dude I've never published sex before this is scary ._.  
> I don't know if I'm going to stick to having no logs for the rest of the fic, we shall see. :3  
> This chapter is nearly pure sex that I tried to keep anatomy-anonymous.  
> Enjoy the lemon-lime goodness that is EriVrisk hatefucking. owo ~

He presses himself against her, Vriska trapped between him and the wall.

"I'm going to snap your neck." She breathes.

"'Course you wwill." He forces a kiss to her lips. He can feel her trying to resist him, but he drains some of her defiance with his lips and his tongue. Their lips separate with difficulty, as they had gotten quite tangled in each others' mouths. Eridan bites her on the neck, not hard enough to draw blood, but enough for her to really feel his teeth on her skin.

"Fuck you, oh my god..." She gasps as he sucks roughly on her neck. 

"I knoww... I hate you too." He smirks and presses up against her.

Vriska groans as she feels the seadweller shifts on top of her, the tension almost too thick to breathe in.

"Wwhat do you wwant, vvris?" He purrs in her ear, his voice barely louder than a whisper.

"I want to stab you in the fucking chest." She hisses back, maintaining her dominant aura until Eridan's hand is down her pants.

" _Fuck_ you," She pants as he rubs her gently.

"Gladly." He replies, stroking her harder and smirking at the state she is in. Vriska's eyes are shut, all of the muscles in her body tense as he teases her sweetly. "Havving an issue there?" He inquires as his fingers glide across a spot that makes her moan loudly. He begins playing with the area, laughing silently to himself as he watches her surrender to pleasure.

"I-I'M GOING TO RIP OFF YOUR FINS WITH MY TEETH." Her voice falters the slightest bit.

He growls and forces her to the ground. He removes his pants and slips off hers, leaving her in her underwear as he massages her with his body. "You fucking bitch," he hisses into her ear as he shifts her underwear to the side and pushes into her abruptly. She screams and curses in astonishment, groaning sensually as he thrusts in and out of her ever-so slowly. She pulls his face closer to hers as she looks him in the eyes and cries his name softly. Eridan is amused with her behavior and pushes into her the slightest bit harder and quicker.

"Fuck," Vriska whispers as he nips her bottom lip and leaves bite marks on her neck again before returning to look her in the eyes. She grasps his lips with her own and bites down on his bottom lip, pricking him with her fangs. She receives a deep growl from the seadweller. She sucks tenderly on his lip, making direct eye contact with him.

"N-noww you're teasin'..." Eridan mutters, flustered. He glares at her, a light purple hue barely visible on his cheeks.

She releases him for a split second and smiles smugly, before kissing him longingly and moaning rather loudly and unnecessarily into his mouth. He appropriates his dominance as he slips his tongue into her mouth as he thrusts into her deeper and faster. She seizes the vulnerability of his tongue with her fangs and holds on to it gently. Eridan hisses and glares down at her as she coyly smirks back. He lets out a low growl as he pushes all the way into her, driving her to free his mouth from hers as she gasps in ecstasy. She wraps her hands around his neck and moans with pleasure as he holds on to her hips and pounds into her, grunting quietly and biting her shoulder. She pants and shuts her eyes, leaning her head back. He starts to breath heavier and move faster, and she screams, dragging her nails across his flesh and arching her back as they come together. 

"I hate you." She gasps.

"Hate you more, Vvris." Eridan chuckles darkly and licks her neck. He bucks into her once more for the pure sake of her annoyance.

"You suck." She scowls, and groans with displeasure. 

"Nah."

"Yeah."

"Oh, shut up."

"You're the wworst." Vriska says mockingly, winking at him.

"At least I'm not the bitch queen." He retorts.

"Hey," She laughs.

He rolls his eyes and pulls out of her. Before she can run off, he pulls her into a hug and doesn't let her out of it. Vriska smiles to herself and playfully bites him on the wrist. Eridan winces, biting his lip and tightening his grip on her. She feels him tense up and lets go of him, and he relaxes a bit but still holds on to her firmly. She takes this opportunity to bite his other wrist which compels him to release her. Once free from his embrace, she takes a few steps away from him and grabs and slips on her pants. When she turns to smile at him, his gaze is not focused on her and looks a bit distant as if he had something troubling him. He silently clothes himself and turns to face her, which brought some relief to her.

"God, I fucking hate you," she sighs, affectionately. She receives no response from Eridan, who simply straightens his scarf around his neck, the discontent look returning to his face. Vriska watches him and walks back towards him and looking at him with concern.

"I hate you more..." He growls, crossly. "Get out of my sight you wwaste of space."

"Make me," She smirks. Eridan pauses.

"... No." 

"Well, then I'm staying right here."

No reply.

"...What, don't you hate me enough?"

"Wwhy can't you just leave me alone? Evveryone seems to be buggin me for one reason or another noww." He answers, finally.

"What's happening?" 

"None a your concern." He growls, pushing her away.

"Fuck you." Vriska punches him, hurt, and absconds her hive, leaving Eridan standing alone in her respiteblock.

**Author's Note:**

> ~ This fic is taken from multiple edited pesterlogs from the pesterchum app. Don't worry! I got each of the roleplayers' permission to use and modify their pesterlogs. uwu ~


End file.
